wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (video)
"Wake Up Jeff" was fourth Wiggles video released in 1996. These Wiggle songs will "have you jumping". This video even features Paul Paddick's first appearance to be Captain Feathersword on video. Song List #We Like To Say Hello #Henry Underwater Big Band #Everybody Is Clever #Having Fun At The Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket Of Dew / Paddy Condon From Cobar #Wake Up Jeff #Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave To Wags #Greg Magic Show: "The Magic Box Trick" #Pipers Waltz 'Live In Concert' *Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Plot Intro - The alarm clock is flying around ringing, and Jeff was waking up then doing a yawn. The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ride in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. *'Song 1': We Like To Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band Greg tells the other Wiggles to stand still like a statue. Murray does a strongman pose, Anthony stands on one leg. Jeff sticks his arm out like like a showman. Then Greg asks the viewers to tell him if any of the statues are moving. Of course, all the other Wiggles dance around, but when Greg hears from the viewer, he turns around they assume their original positions. On the third try he finds out the viewer is right. *'Song 3': Everybody Is Clever Anthony and Murray watch kids draw with pens and highlighters. *'Song 4': Having Fun At The Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, it's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his baby girl Ashley with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6': Bucket Of Dew / Paddy Condon From Cobar A alarm clock goes pass and everyone says "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!" to wake Jeff up. *'Song 7': Wake Up Jeff Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps *'Song 8': Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me The Wiggles and kids are in a camp site sinning about going for a ride on a boat out in sea. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea This is Dorothy's favorite dance. *'Song 10': Romp Bomp A Stomp Greg and kids are doing this dance and Greg does tells them things that he can do in this song. *'Song 11': I Can Do So Many Things Wags is barking in the background and Anthony says that who is that barking and it's Wags the Dog. *'Song 12': Wave To Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Gregs Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling hes arms round and round until he stooped a said YOU! for the next song. *'Song 13': Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff is steel asleep on his bed, so The Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance, and they will see if that wakes Jeff up. Close with a goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for background music and everyone do with them too and with a final "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!!!!" after they clap hands for three times. 'Live In Concert clip' After the video, a live in concert clip plays. Now it's time to go to a Wiggles concert. The Wiggles are in backstage while they are warming up there voices by singing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear in a short time for a practice. After when there voices are warmed up, they had to make sure that there clothes and hair are alright and Wags has been polishing Henry's shoes. Jeff has fallen asleep while sitting on a chair. They call us to Wake Up Jeff. Jeff arises, and they're ready to go on stage for the concert, they all ran. *Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Wags the Dog - ''Paul Paddick, Donna Halloran and Georgia Troy Barnes *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Emma Buter and Megan Bullivant *Henry the Octopus - Leeanne Ashley ''Voice Talents *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *''Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice ''Also Featuring *Dominic Lindsay Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Cornale *Sarah Sneddon *Melanie Scott *Nichole Butler *Michael Butler *Alyssa Bryce *Tamahra Macey *Sammy Lee *Leonardo Silvestrini Album The "Wake Up Jeff" was released on April 4, 1996. ''CD Songs *Guess What? *A Frog Went A Walking *Baby Beluga *Chu-Lu-Lu *Name Game *House On The Hillside *Havenu Shalom AlechemHavenu Shalom Alechem *Five Little Ducks *Windmills Gallery Image:Wake Up Jeff!_0001.jpg|Jeff Image:Wake Up Jeff!_0002.jpg|The Wiggles waving hello Image:We Like To Say Hello.jpg|We Like to Say Hello PaulFieldandDominicinElvisCostumesandWigs.jpg|Paul Field and Dominic in Elvis costumes and wigs Image:Greg and Henry.jpg|Greg and Henry Image:Henry's Underwater Big Band.jpg|Henry's Underwater Big Band The Wiggles' Statue Skit.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues EverybodyIsClever-RedTakamineGuitar.jpg|Red Takamine guitar Everybody Is Clever.jpg|Everybody is Clever Having Fun At The Beach Introduction.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the kids Having Fun At The Beach.jpg|Having Fun at the Beach HavingFunattheBeach2.jpg WakeUpJeff-MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia Image:Bing Bang Bong That's A Pirate Song.jpg|Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) AnthonyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Image:Bucket Of Dew-Paddy Condon From Cobar.jpg|Bucket of Dew GregandJeff-BucketofDew.jpg|Greg and Jeff Image:Wake Up Jeff! Song.jpg JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Image:Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance.jpg Greg_on_Wake_Up_Jeff.jpg|Greg Dancing Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance2.jpg TakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids Greg-RompBompaStomp.jpg|Greg in Romp Bomp a Stomp RompBompaStomp.jpg Image:I can do so many things.jpg|I Can Do So Many Things WavetoWags.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WavetoWags2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheMagicBox.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg TheMagicBox1.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting cloth on the box TheMagicBox2.jpg TheMagicBox3.jpg|Jeff sleeping inside the box TheMagicBox4.jpg|Greg, Murray and Anthony waking up Jeff TheMagicBox5.jpg|Jeff awake TheMagicBox6.jpg PipersWaltz.jpg|Dorothy and Jeff PipersWaltz1.jpg|Henry PipersWaltz2.jpg|Captain Feathersword PipersWaltz3.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword PipersWaltz4.jpg|Murray PipersWaltz5.jpg|Anthony and Murray PipersWaltz6.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Murray TheWiggles-WakeUpJeffEnding.jpg|The Wiggles with Jeff sleeping WakeUpJeffEndCredits.jpg TheWigglesLive.jpg|The Wiggles LIVE BackstageIntro-Murray.jpg|Murray BackstageIntro-Anthony,MurrayandGreg.jpg|Anthony and Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" BackstageIntro-Anthony,MurrayandGreg2.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg BackstageIntro-WagsandHenry.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes BackstageIntro-WagsandHenry2.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes BackstageIntro-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping BackstageIntro-Jeff.jpg|Jeff awake BackstageIntro-Wags.jpg|Wags the Dog in backstage BackstageIntro-Henry.jpg|Henry the Octopus in backstage CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?(Concert).jpg D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert).jpg WakeUpJeff!1996EndCredits2.jpg WakeUpJeff!1996BackCover.jpg|Back cover Wake Up Jeff - american VHS cover-art.jpg|American Cover Slideshow WakeUpJeffVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|A black and white photo of The Wiggles. TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto2.jpg|Another black and white photo of The Wiggles. Trivia *Paul Paddick makes his first appearance on The Wiggles were he plays as Captain Feathersword on video. *This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *Murray wears a red shirt that it has a bit of orange. *Anthony wears a blue shirt that has the perfect colour for him. *Dorothy and Henry's costumes have changed, but not Wags. *Paul Field and his son Dominic make a cameo in "We Like to Say Hello" in Elvis Costumes and Wigs. *In "Having fun At The Beach" and "Wave To Wags", the camera flips over then turns right side up. *Henry's first costume was used on the front cover. *In the concert clip, Dorothy had her second costume. *Some songs on this video like "We Like To Say Hello" were used in the show Mister Moose's Fun Time to premiere the show to America. *First video The Wiggles play the Red Takmine Acoustic Guitar. Refrences Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1996 Videos Category:1996